Entre los pasillos
by Nayades
Summary: Con un golpe seco quedó aprisionada entre la fría pared de aquel pasillo secreto y el caliente y palpitante cuerpo de aquel musculoso Slytherin. Sintió una tibia respiración sobre su hombro y unas fuertes y dominantes manos recorriendo peligrosamente su abdomen. - Ni siquiera intentes oponer resistencia, Potter. – Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.


**Entre los pasillos**

Con un golpe seco quedó aprisionada entre la fría pared de aquel pasillo secreto y el caliente y palpitante cuerpo de aquel musculoso Slytherin. Sintió una tibia respiración sobre su hombro y unas fuertes y dominantes manos recorriendo peligrosamente su abdomen.

- Ni siquiera intentes oponer resistencia, Potter. – Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. – No te hagas la mojigata, que tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que te encanta. - Habló con voz grabe y socarrona, casi como burlándose de ella.

- Maldito infeliz… Hijo de puta, déjame en paz. – Su arrogancia encendió la ira de Lily e intentó zafarse con todas sus fuerzas de esas manos que estaban recorriendo su cuerpo, aunque sabía que no iba a lograrlo, ella era demasiado pequeña comparada con la masividad de aquel cuerpo masculino.

Y como para demostrarle que no iba a poder retirarlo ni un centímetro, apoyó la totalidad de su cuerpo contra el de ella al tiempo que sus frías manos rodeaban completamente su cintura. Mordió el lóbulo derecho de su oreja y gruñó cuando ella en un nuevo intento por soltarse de su agarre, refregó su espalda contra su ya dura polla.

- Pequeña, no creo que moviéndote de esa manera logres que te suelte… Sino que totalmente lo contrario. –

No fue delicado cuando atacó casi con lascivia el fino cuello de Lily, y tampoco cuando golpeó una de sus nalgas por sobre la pollera del uniforme de los leones. Desgraciadamente, _él_ sabía que a ella le gustaba de ese modo.

Lily se odió cuando un gemido se escapó por su garganta y le comenzaron a temblar las piernas cuando _él_ fue acariciando cada espacio de piel entre sus pies y su trasero. Maldito hijo de puta, era lo que _él_ buscaba, hacer que lo deseara, lograr que le rogara, deshacerla con la placentera espera, humillarla.

No podía ver su rostro, pero ella sabía que tenía una peligrosa sonrisa de medio lado, y una penetrante mirada oscurecida. Su bello rostro, su mil veces _maldito_ rostro debía tener algún que otro mechón de cabello rubio cayendo de forma demasiado sensual, incitante, y seguramente estuviera revuelto. Sus labios debían estar mojados, relucientes, llenos y rojos… _Endemoniadamente_ rojos.

_Él_ era consciente de su enorme atractivo, y no se esforzaba por disimularlo. Disfrutaba de las miradas que recaían sobre _él_, le encantaba saber que estaba presente en las fantasías sexuales de muchos de los habitantes del castillo. Y aunque no iba por la vida follando a todas las mujeres que se le pusieran en el camino, desplegaba un aire de sexualidad que hipnotizaba.

Lily jamás había visto una persona que pudiera transmitir tanta sensualidad y sexualidad a través de sus ojos. Cada vez que enfocaba sus imponentes ojos grises sobre los de ella era como si estuviera follándola con la mirada.

Grandísimo hijo de puta, estaba logrando someterla a sus encantos, de hecho siempre lo hacía, no podía ser tan hipócrita, pero a Lily le hacía sentir mejor el saber que al menos había luchado contra _él._

- Juguemos a algo, pequeña. – Acarició su trasero por sobre la tela de la pollera. – La única palabra que puede escapar de tus pecaminosos labios es mi nombre. – Lily volvió a pelear ante la fuerza de su agarre pero _él_ nuevamente logró neutralizarla. – Ensayemos. – Susurró sobre su oreja.

Con una de sus gruesas pero delicadas manos acarició la parte interna de sus muslos hasta alcanzar aquel lugar del cuerpo de Lily cubierto por una diminuta ropa interior de encaje, justo como a él le gustaba. Mordió el hombro derecho de ella y con sus ágiles dedos recorrió la extensión de sus zonas íntimas por sobre su pequeña tanga. Lily dejó escapar todo el aire que había retenido en los pulmones, y junto con ello un gemido.

- Cielo, estás toda mojada… Para mí. – Y un demonio, ¡claro que era para y por él! Estaba totalmente mojada, su ropa interior así lo demostraban. – Como me gusta tu olor. – _Él_ se llevó los dedos hacia la nariz y Lily supo que también los había saboreado. - Sabes tan dulce, pequeña.-

Volvió a dirigir su mano hacia el interior de sus muslos, pero ésta vez apartó la ropa interior y tocó directamente su centro. Una oleada de electricidad recorrió su espalada, y ésta vez ni el poco orgullo que le quedaba la salvaron de que se le escaparan gemidos, casi como llanto.

_Él _introdujo un de sus largos dedos en ella y lentamente comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, al tiempo que con el dedo mayor masajeaba suavemente su clítoris.

Lily supo en ese mismo momento que estaba totalmente perdida. No podía controlar sus gemidos ni el temblor de su cuerpo. Y si _él_ no la hubiese tenido firmemente agarrada contra la pared, hubiese caído al suelo.

Ella se puso en puntillas de pies y apoyó su trasero sobre el prominente bulto del pantalón de _él_, y fue la primera vez que Lily sintió su debilidad, lo escuchó gruñir sobre su hombro al tiempo que se le tensaron los músculos, y la apretó más – si eso era posible – contra su enorme cuerpo. Volvió a penetrarla con sus dedos, ésta vez agregando un dedo más, sin dejar de acariciar su zona más sensible. Lily se deshizo en sus brazos y dejó de oponer resistencia.

No sabe si fue el caliente cuerpo de _él_ apretándola fuertemente, su respiración y gruñidos justo en su oído, sus magistrales dedos sobre sus zonas íntimas o la mezcla de todo esto, pero lo cierto es que estaban tan cerca del orgasmo que su cabeza ya no podía pensar con claridad, y sólo se dedicó a gemir, disfrutar y temblar sobre sus brazos. Estaba totalmente a su merced.

Y justo cuando estaba por lograrlo_ él_ quitó sus manos. ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Cabrón! Lily apoyó la frente sobre la fría pared y gruñó de indignación.

- Estamos jugando, pequeña. – _Él_ siseó en su oreja izquierda. – Y las reglas son las reglas… Dime… ¿Quién soy? – Volvió a dirigir su mano hacia la entrepierna de Lily. – Di el nombre del hombre que está dándote tanto placer. – Ella apretó fuertemente sus ojos e intentó mantener sus labios cerrados, pero _él_ nuevamente volvía a embestirla con sus dedos. – Dime, pequeña…

Lily sabía que no la dejaría correrse hasta que no dijera su nombre, hasta que no reconociera que era_ él _y solamente _él_ aquel capaz de reducirla a su forma más primitiva, y que era solo _él_ quien podía darle tanto placer, y que nadie más que _él_ podía tocarla y follarla hasta que no quedara ni un resquicio de cordura en ella. Y sólo sintiera placer.

Mientras su mano izquierda se dedicaba a su vagina, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar sus nalgas debajo de la falda, y sus labios fueron recorriendo todo el camino desde el lóbulo de su oreja hasta el comienzo del hombro. Y poco a poco su lengua – que recorría ávidamente su cuello – se fue acompasando al movimiento de sus dedos.

- ¿Quieres que pase mi lengua por _aquí_, pequeña? – Señalándole que estaba dispuesto a besarla justamente en aquel lugar en donde ella más lo necesitaba en ese momento.

– Si… Por favor…

- Sólo tienes que decirlo, cielo. – Y comenzó a jugar con su clítoris una vez más. – Dime, Lils, ¿quién soy?

Y Lily no lo soportó más, necesitaba liberarse.

- _Scorpius… _- Él aumentó la velocidad con sus dedos.- Oh por Merlín, Scorpius.- Lily lloró de placer y libertad.

Con un movimiento seco, Scorpius rompió la camisa blanca que Lily llevaba puesta y sin perder ni el menor tiempo dirigió una de sus manos hacia sus senos; los majaseó por sobre el sostén de encaje – a juego con sus bragas.

Lily apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y cerró sus ojos, dejándose hacer.

Él se separó levemente para poder desprender el molesto sujetador que impedía tener un completo contacto con los senos de su pelirroja, y en cuanto lo logró los cubrió a ambos con sus manos. Los masajeó, jugó con ellos, mientras que con su lengua recorrió la extensión de su espalda.

Rápidamente, como si su vida dependiera de ellos se despojó de su camisa y desabrochó sus pantalones. Ésta vez fue su momento de gemir al experimentar el contacto piel contra piel, su pecho contra la espalda de Lily.

Colocó sus manos sobre la cadera de Lily y atrajo su trasero hacia él, generando una fricción sobre su polla que casi lo mata de deseo. Una de sus manos se entrelazó con la de Lily y las apoyaron en la pared. Con la mano restante rasgó la tanga de Lily, bajó su pantalón y bóxer, dejando en libertad su dura y gruesa polla. Lily suspiró al sentir el contacto contra sus nalgas y tembló de anticipación.

- Lils, cielo… Dime que es lo que deseas.- Ella en respuesta llevó hacia atrás su cadera haciendo que Scorpius gruñera profundamente.- Sólo tienes que nombrarlo.

- Fóllame, Scorp, fóllame por favor.-

Y él así lo hizo. Se hundió profundamente en ella provocando espasmos de placer en Lily, y una oleada de electricidad en él. Y sin perder ni un segundo comenzó a bombearla sin dejar de sujetar firmemente la mano de ella contra la pared.

Lily estaba totalmente entregada a Scorpius Maldito Malfoy, no podía dejar de gemir su nombre, de pedirle que fuera más fuerte, más adentro… Más suyo.

Él se detuvo y bruscamente giró el cuerpo de Lily para que por primera vez desde que había comenzado aquello se pudieran ver a la cara. Y ella se quedó sin aliento, estaba mucho más hermoso que nunca, no recordaba haberlo visto así jamás, sus ojos llameaban, su boca parecía palpitar y su cabello realmente caía delicadamente sobre su rostro.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos antes de que él atacara sin delicadeza alguna los labios de Lily. Ella se agarró fuerte a su cuello y logró acompasarse a las embestidas de la lengua del rubio, que ahora estaba haciéndole el amor con su boca. ¡Es que éste hombre no se cansaba de ser un perfecto dios de la sexualidad!

Lily se apoyó sobre la pared del pasillo y él tomó sus muslos para que ella enroscara sus piernas en torno a su cintura.

- Abre tus piernas para mí, pequeña. – Scorpius llevó su mano nuevamente a la entrepierna de Lily y la acarició.- Déjame darte placer.- Lily llevó su cabeza hacia atrás y Scorpius atacó su cuello al mismo tiempo que volvía a hundirse en ella. Lily volvió a gemir y él gruñó ferozmente.- Dime que te gusta, Lils, dime cómo quieres que te folle, cariño.

- Scorp, por favor, fóllame fuerte… Si… si… de esa manera… Oh por Merlín.

Él continuó embistiéndola fuertemente, ambos sabían que de esa manera era como disfrutaban más, se conocían demasiado, aunque intentaran disimularlo frente a los demás.

Scorpius cogió con fuerza las nalgas de Lily y aumentó la velocidad, provocando un aluvión de placer en la pelirroja que abrió de repente sus ojos y miró directamente a los de Scorpius, quien no había quitado su mirada en ningún momento de su pelirroja amante. Le fascinaba ver sus muecas de placer, generadas gracias a _él, Scorpius Malfoy._ Lily mordió su labio inferior mientras gemía _su_ nombre, y en ningún momento dejó de mirarlo directamente a los ojos; Scorpius dirigió una de sus manos hacia la boca de Lily e introdujo un par de dedos en ella.

¡Merlín! La manera tan provocativa en que Lily chupó sus dedos casi lo hacen correrse dentro de ella, y ésta vez fue él quien gimió el nombre de la pelirroja.

- ¿Quieres que pase mi lengua por _aquí, _Scorp? – Lily sonrió maliciosamente al ver como se le tensó la mandíbula ante su proposición. – Sólo tienes que decirlo.- Sonrió nuevamente, la venganza era dulce.

El modo en que lo miraba, la manera en que gemía de forma tan desinhibida, como se movía y disfrutaba, todo, absolutamente todo era perfecto en Lily Luna Potter. La maldita mujer de sus sueños.

Scorpius aumentó los embistes – aún más – y fue la perdición de Lily; él sintió como las paredes de su vagina se tensaron, enviándolo al borde del placer.

- Pequeña, córrete para mí… Si... – Lily estaba esperando ese momento, y cuando Scorpius utilizó una de sus manos para estimularla aún más, fue suficiente para que su cuerpo alcanzara el orgasmo que tanto había deseado, y que terminó por destrozar sus nervios. Gimió mientras se corría alrededor de la polla de Scorpius. – Por Merlín, Lils, estás tan estrecha y caliente que voy a enloquecer.-

Entró y salió de ella velozmente un par de veces más y se acabó dentro de Lily, quien aún estaba experimentando la descarga de placer que había recibido segundo antes.

Scorpius apoyó su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Lily mientras ella colocó sus manos sobre el cabello de éste, acariciándolo. Ambos se mantuvieron en esa posición algunos segundos intentando recuperar el aliento. Cuando él se deslizó hacia afuera de Lily, ella sintió un vacío aplastante, y estuvo a punto de rogarle que no lo hiciera, que se quedar muy dentro de ella… Donde debía estar.

_¡Es sólo sexo! No seas estúpida, Lily Potter._

Pero con el tiempo lo que al inicio había sido una diversión se había vuelto en contra de Lily; ya no podía verlo caminar por el castillo sin sentir la urgencia de abrazarlo, besarlo, gritar a los cuatro vientos que ese hombre era el responsable de generarle el placer más profundo y primitivo que jamás experimentaría. Odiaba ver como interaccionaba con otras mujeres, y no podía evitar que la sangre le hirviera cada vez que es zorra de Pattinson lo rozaba, lo miraba sensualmente y prácticamente le rogara con la mirada que la follara hasta el cansancio.

Era por ello que debía terminar lo que fuera que tuvieran. No creía ser capaz de aguantar un solo encuentro más sin gritarle desesperadamente que estaba enamorada hasta los huesos de él.

Pero no era solamente eso lo que hacía esa relación imposible, él, Scorpius Malfoy, el muy maldito había sido el novio oficial hasta hacía un año de su amada prima Rose Weasley. Y aunque ambos se esforzaran por demostrar que no había nada entre ellos, que su relación había terminado en los mejores términos y que no había rencores, para Lily era como una traición.

¿¡A quien quería mentir!? Sentía unos enormes y malditos celos cada vez que pensaba que Scorpius había hecho el amor a Rose de la misma manera en que se lo hacía a ella, odiaba pensar que todo lo que le brindaba a ella también se lo había dado a Rose, y que lo que tenían no era nada especial. Después de todo con Rose él si se había arriesgado, había asumido las consecuencias y aunque todo se hubiese terminado ella siempre representaría ese hermoso recuerdo de amor… Y Lily sabía que contra ello no podía pelear.

Lentamente Lily deshizo el agarre de sus piernas sobre la cintura de Scorpius, y él ayudó a bajarla sin solarla, lo cual ella agradeció ya aún estaba sensible como para mantenerse en pie. ¡Ese hombre iba a representar su muerte!

Ella rehuyó su mirada cuando él tomó con ambas manos su fino rostro. Apartó unos rebeldes mechos pelirrojos y acercó lentamente sus labios a los de ella, los cuales sólo rozó, y luego descansó su frente sobre la de ella.

- Mírame, Lils. – Ella se odió cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con esa felina mirada, gris y peligrosa, muy peligrosa.- Eres tan hermosa.- Susurró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.- No sabes cómo extrañaba tenerte así, sólo para mí.- Lily deshizo el agarre y se alejó unos pasos, tomó su ropa y se vistió apresuradamente, como si tuviera miedo de que él la mirara demasiado y descubriera que no había nada especial en ella.

Scorpius por su parte también acomodó su ropa y se quedó apoyado sobre la pared observando como Lily maldecía al recordar que su camisa había quedado destrozada al igual que sus bragas. De todas formas logró vestirse con la poca ropa que le quedaba sana.

- Necesitamos dejar de vernos, Scorpius, no quiero seguir con esto.- Dijo señalando a ambos.

Él levantó una de sus cejas y se cruzó de brazos esperando que ella continuara hablando.

- No creo que sea correcto con…con…continuar con esto.- Tartamudeó como una maldita niña cuando se dio cuenta de que él la observaba fijamente.- ¡Deja de hacer eso, Malfoy! – Él sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que hago? Porque hace unos minutos me pedías totalmente lo contrario.- Lily enrojeció y lo miró amenazadoramente.- Ahhh… Que ternura la manera en que te avergüenzas como una niña cuando tú y yo acabamos de experimentar que… - Dio dos grandes zancadas y la volvió a aprisionar contra la pared colocando ambas manos al costado de su rostro- … eres toda una mujer.- Lily gimió para sus adentros, ese hombre no iba a dejarla en paz, maldito el día en que había caído bajo sus encantos.

- ¡Basta, Malfoy! No quiero seguir con esto, ya no es divertido, ya dejó de ser un maldito juego.-

Él por primera vez se puso serio y dejó entrever preocupación en las facciones de su rostro.

- ¿Te lastimé, pequeña? - ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que no se cansaba de ser tan perfecto?

- Claro que no.- Lily se mordió el labio inferior para no decirle que era demasiado hermoso al preocuparse por ella.

- ¿Hay otra persona? ¿Sales con alguien más?- Los ojos de Scorpius se oscurecieron de repente y su cara se contracturó de forma peligrosa.

- ¿Q… qué demonios dices? ¡Claro que no estoy saliendo con nadie! Si fuera de esa forma jamás lo traicionaría.- Él torció la cabeza levemente hacia la izquierda y cayeron unos mechones rubios sobre sus ojos, y la miró con gesto divertido como si no le creyera ni una sola de sus palabras.- Y tú no eres nadie para andar controlando mi vida, no somos nada.- Él no le quitó la mirada ni un solo segundo, y Lily pudo jurar que vio como le chispeaban los ojos.- Como si no anduvieras tu coqueteando con la mitad del colegio, y follando a cuanta mujer se te cruce por el camino.- Esto último lo susurró, y de no ser por la cercanía de sus rostros, Scorpius jamás lo hubiese escuchado.

- Así que es eso… mmmmm… ¿Estás celosa, Lils? – Ella agrandó sus ojos sin poder creer la desvergüenza de ese chico.- ¿De veras crees que me dedico a follar a toda la población femenina del castillo? ¿Qué soy un perverso degenerado que le encanta tirarse a todo aquello que tenga un par de piernas y tetas?

- Joder, Scorpius, ¿puedes dejar de ser tan… tan…?

- ¿Tan qué, Lils?

- Tan así como eres. – Scorpius acercó su rostro al de Lily y colocó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de ella, casi rozándolos.

- Pero dime, cariño, ¿cómo soy? – Lily tembló por enésima vez.

- Sexual, Scorp, andas por la vida destilando maldita sexualidad por donde sea que camines. – Y el muy maldito mojó el labio inferior de Lily con la punta de su lengua, ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que gemir. – Eres un infeliz que sabe perfectamente lo que provoca en las personas, y te encanta saber que no pueden quitar sus ojos de tu estúpido trasero presumido. – Él ahora tomó con sus dientes el labio inferior de Lily y lo masajeó suavemente con su lengua.- Por Merlín, eres tan malditamente hermoso, Malfoy. – Y no lo resistió y lo besó profundamente, tomando con ambas manos su nuca incitándolo a profundizar más el beso, si es que eso era posible.

Lily como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se apartó estrepitosamente de él y con una de sus manos tocó sus calientes labios, hinchados debido al fogoso beso que Scorpius le había regalado.

- Ya no puedo soportarlo, Scopr… - Y él sabía perfectamente de lo que ella estaba hablando, ya no quería que esto quedara entre esas paredes perdidas del castillo, necesitaba más. – No quiero que esto termine mal, ¿entiendes?

- ¿A qué le temes, Lily?

- Yo… yo… No puedo dejar de pensar en esto, en que está todo mal, en mi familia, en tú familia… En Rose.- Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y mordió el interior de su mejilla.- Yo realmente no puedo hacerlo más. – Lily sonrió de medio lado y se alejó nuevamente de él.

- Lils, yo…

- No digas nada, Scorpius, por favor, déjame así, ¿puedes hacerlo?

El rubio negó con su cabeza y sujetó una de sus manos firmemente, sin lastimarla, pero sin darle la posibilidad de soltarse.

- Yo estoy solo contigo, no hay ninguna otra mujer aunque te empeñes por atribuirme conquistas que no existen. – Lily negó sin creerle ni una sola palabra. – ¡Maldita sea, mujer! Estoy siendo jodidamente sincero contigo, no hay nadie más que tú.

- De todas formas no te veo muy dispuesto a aceptar lo que pasa entre nosotros. – Lily enarcó una ceja y Scorpius resopló perdiendo su pose de aristócrata.

- ¿Quieres que le cuente a la gente que estamos follando? – Lily se tapó la boca para evitar dejar escapar un gemido de dolor, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. – Lily, perdón…

- ¡No me toques! – Y lo abofeteó, con fuerza, con toda esa ira que tenía colada en el pecho cada vez que se castigaba por ser una niñata estúpida que seguía cayendo en la trampa de un Malfoy, ni más ni menos. - ¿Sabes? No vas a volver a ponerme ni una sola mano encima, infeliz insensible. – _No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar_, se repetía constantemente. – Yo no voy a ser tú puta de turno, Malfoy. – El cerró los ojos, como resignado. – Yo no soy la puñetera sustituta de tu amada Rose, puedo aparentarlo pero somos muy diferentes y…

- ¡Ya deja las niñerías! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Rose, hace mucho tiempo terminó esa relación… Ella no tiene nada que ver.

- ¡Es mi maldita prima!

- Pero no eres ella, y lo sé perfectamente bien. – Lily respiró hondo, se mojó los labios, y luego de unos segundos lo señaló directamente al pecho.

- Esto ya no es un juego, Scorpius, al menos ya no lo es para mí. – El recuperó su compostura y volvía a escudriñarla con su mirada. – Y si quieres la maldita verdad, bien… ya no puedo soportar verte caminar por los pasillos y… y… ¡joder!

- Ya no puede verme caminar por los pasillos, ¿y no besarme? – Cabrón, Lily resopló.

- ¡Estoy jodidamente celosa! No puedo ni siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de verte con otra mujer… ¡No quiero pensar que me miras, me tocas, me besas, me follas de la misma manera en que lo hacías con mi prima! ¿No entiendes que esto ya se fue de las manos? Se supone que nada de esto debería estar pasando. – Lily agachó la cabeza y miró la punta de sus zapatos, al mismo tiempo que intentaba evitar que salieran lágrimas de sus ojos. – Perdón…

No se atrevió a levantar la cabeza, no podía mirarlo a la cara, y menos que menos a esos ojos imponentes que seguramente la doblegarían. No soportaría ver su gesto burlón ante su debilidad. Y no podía culparlo, lo que pasaba entre ellos debería haber sido siempre solo y nada más que sexo.

Sintió una fría mano debajo de su barbilla, y de un suave tirón él enderezó su cabeza, ante lo cual Lily cerró inmediatamente los ojos.

- Abre esos ojos, Lily… Vamos hazlo por mí. - _Maldito_. Lily abrió suavemente los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. – No debes estar celosa, ni siquiera avergonzada. – Él deslizó sus dedos por debajo de los ojos de Lily y limpió la humedad que había en ellos. – Tú eres mi ahora, pequeña…

- Pero Rose…

- Ella no está aquí. – Scorpius besó lentamente la punta de la nariz de Lily. – Nunca estuvo y no lo estará; jamás toqué, besé, follé a ninguna mujer de la manera en lo que lo hago contigo, tú eres la única a la cual le he _hecho el amor_ de ésta forma… ¡Merlín, Lily! ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta que me tienes totalmente loco?

Lily se quedó sin respiración, Scorpius era un hombre de pocas palabras, y lo que le había dicho estaba cargado de tanta sinceridad que ella le creyó.

- Pequeña, no va a ser fácil, seguramente tú familia quiera cortarme las bolas… Por segunda vez. – Sonrió de medio lado. – Pero tú lo mereces…

Lily estaba totalmente hipnotizada, ese hombre la tenía en las mismísimas nubes con toda su sinceridad, sensualidad, suavidad, encanto… ¡Joder! Estaba nuevamente mojada por él… es que hablaba con una voz tan aterciopelada que volvería loca hasta a una piedra. Maldito Scorpius Seductor Malfoy.

- Scopr, ¿realmente quieres esto?

- Claro que sí, hermosa… - Acercó sus labios a la oreja izquierda de Lily y susurró: - Me tienes enamorado hasta los huesos.

Que todo el mundo se fuera al mismísimo demonio, Scorpius Malfoy estaba enamorado de ella, de Lily Luna Potter, la más pequeña de su familia. Seguramente a su padre le daría un infarto y sus hermanos intentaran internarla en la unidad psiquiátrica de San Mungo mientras buscaban formas para matar a Scopr, pero ella era una digna hija de Ginevra Potter, joder, jamás pero jamás se dejaría amedrentar por nada si el premio era estar con el hombre que amaba.

- Solo tengo un pedido, Scorp. – Ella besó los labios de su nuevo _novio._ – Hazme el amor nuevamente. – El rubio gruñó.

- Eres una gatita insaciable… Vas a matarme, Lily Luna… Vas a matarme… - Y la cargó nuevamente en sus brazos para lograr satisfacer gustoso el apetito sexual de su flamante novia.

* * *

¡Buenas! Uf… Estoy nerviosa… jejeje… Es que yo solía escribir historias en ff hace muuuucho tiempo, pero dejé un poco este mundo y bue… ¡Se ve que es como una droga porque volví a recaer! No tengo mucho para decir, sólo que me dejen sus críticas, todas serán bienvenidas. Yo sé que muchas veces da pereza, pero incentiva a continuar. Muchas gracias desde ya por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer. Los quiero a todos :D

¡Un beso enorme!


End file.
